


i want to be the one you shield

by kaiyak



Series: TianShan Week 2018 [5]
Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Angst, Clans, Danger, Escape, Fear, Fluff, Love, M/M, Protection, Romance, Safety, Vampires, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, tianshanweek, tianshanweek2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 01:15:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15830730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiyak/pseuds/kaiyak
Summary: he tian's clan wishes for he tian to get rid of guan shan, for him to puncture his neck and drink his bloodhe tian wishes for guan shan's happiness (and loves him way too much to care about what his family thinks)(so they're ready to spread their wings, and fly together)+tianshanweek day 5+ (fear)





	i want to be the one you shield

**Author's Note:**

> okay this one was really quick so i think it's pretteh shitteh but!  
> it's fine, everything's fine, it's 11,30 pm here and i'm waking up at 5 tomorrow so i better go to sleep lol  
> the week is almost over and i'm actually a bit sad cause i've been enjoying writing this fast (it made me practice a lot lol) and i liked participating a lot   
> (it's not time yet shut up myself)  
> alright, hopefully you'll like this one! (do i need to say it's not betaed nor corrected? just in case lol - spoiler they're all not gonna be ahah)  
> have fun reading! :D see you tomorrow ^^

_Well, shit_.

Guan Shan touched his neck in a frenzy, his ice-cold fingers creeping on his nape, the hairs standing quickly because of the low temperature.

He puffed multiple breaths out of his mouth and tried to look at them getting evaporated in the air to distract himself, his arms circling his trembling body in a pathetic way to get warmer.

Safer.

To no avail.

“You’re serious, Tian? He’s a _human_ ,” the bulky stranger spat, and Guan Shan bent his back a little lower, dominated by the intimidating being that was a few meters away from him.

He refused to lift his head. He would not raise his head, only to be petrified by the many pairs of glowing, ruby-tinted eyes that wouldn’t stop leaving him, even behind his eyelids.

And so he kept on trembling, tremors awakening his frozen limbs.

But no one had been warned.

He Tian unexpectantly _growled_ , the sound rumbling loudly in his throat, baring his elongated teeth.

Guan Shan was relieved, and calm. Just a little bit calmer than previously.

He engulfed his face between the fabric of his turtleneck, furrowing his brows as He Tian was getting closer to him, still growling in a pure animalistic way.

“Yeah, _and_?” he vociferated, and Guan Shan could practically sense his anger, the aura he was emanating so powerful, even the other vampires were cowering away.

“Lord He still w-wishes for an heir, and has already settled—”

“I don’t care about what my miserable parent desires,” He Tian hissed, his tone lower, “Guan Shan is not a fucking _meal on a silver plate_ , for fuck’s sake. I might be a vampire, but I would never hurt, or even _think_ about eating him, are you all _deranged_?”

It was as if he had given Guan Shan a kiss on his temple and had wrapped his shaking figure in a huge, fuzzy cover.

He Tian could still smell, _feel_ the way fear was rushing through his redhead’s blood cells, but there was this soft, almost imperceptible perfume of _comfort_ and _relief_ , and He Tian exhaled evenly, still anxious about Guan Shan’s safety.

“Then, you will take responsibility, Tian,” a gruff voice enounced, and He Tian was ready to fight, his hands already clenched in fists near his waist.

“I don’t need your opinion, _brother_ ,” he raged out, gritting his teeth, feeling the need to _kill_ , to _protect._

Guan Shan sniffed and hiccupped delicately, and He Tian had to hurry, and get the fuck out of this damn alley, back to warmth, back to cups of hot chocolate near the foyer, his head on Guan Shan’s shoulder.

Snow started tumbling down from the sky, and for one moment, every party stared at the little snowflakes, admiring how peaceful they were, waltzing down the atmosphere, finishing their journey by all getting together on the ground.

He Cheng still had that frown on his face, and He Tian knew chaos would soon follow his statement.

Guan Shan’s aura was still powered by fear, so much horror in him, He Tian felt pain and sadness, and only wanted to protect his boyfriend.

“He Tian,” he mumbled in a breath, “I’m… I’m scared.”

As if understanding the cue, He Tian glared at every one and each of them, his feet touching Guan Shan’s crouched form on the asphalt, and in not even a single second, he turned around, taking Guan Shan’s palm in his.

“Let’s get out of this hellhole,” he suggested, and waves of satisfaction hit him with full force, and he smiled a little, trying to stay positive.

Guan Shan nodded.

And in one moment, they disappeared in thin air, He Tian running the fastest he had even run in his entire existence, solely wanting redhead to be safe, protected.

Of course, the shouts and yells still echoed in the city, fury and wrath staining the air powerfully.

He Tian opened the door to his apartment (knowing no one would even _dare_ try and visit him) and slammed it close right after, putting Guan Shan on the couch with such fragility, Guan Shan almost purred.

“I… I am sorry you couldn’t meet with your clan—” Guan Shan tried to apologize, but He Tian was having none of it.

Shaking his head from left to right, He Tian slurred, honey controlling his vocal chords;

“I wanted to present you to my family, and they did not accept you, my partner, my lover, my other. My everything…”

Guan Shan blushed madly.

“Scratch that, they can’t be called ‘family’ if they consider you inferior,” He Tian assured, his index finger caressing Guan Shan’s cold cheek.

He looked so vulnerable in his large sweater, curled up on the sofa.

“I won’t ever let you down, and you know that, Guan Shan,” he continued, petting Guan Shan’s fiery hair, the other closing his eyes, trying to seek for as much contact as possible. “Are you tired?”

Another nod.

He Tian succumbed to it, and joined Shan, trapping him between his arms, his nose near his shoulder blades.

“Forget about scary things. I’m here, Shan,” he repeated like a mantra, and soon, Guan Shan was inhaling and exhaling in a slow cycle, his body adopting a warmer temperature.

He Tian relished in his scent, his feelings, and felt at peace immensely, even though danger was surrounding them twenty-four-seven.

But even if they were enclosed by their enemies, He Tian would never abandon Guan Shan behind him, and would always put him first.

He couldn’t wait to leave the country, escape from this nightmare, and spend the next winters in a cabin on a mountain, Guan Shan never leaving his side.

When he opened his eyes the next morning, dream became reality, and, confident, he tightened his grip on Guan Shan.

 _They were stronger than them_.

He kissed Guan Shan’s head, making a promise.

_I’ll always shield you, little Mo._

_I’ll always love you._


End file.
